Build talk:Mo/any 55hp SoA Farmer
Why can't you use shielding hands instead of SoA? Shielding Hands lasts longer, and can prevent 10+ damage! so why do you use SoA? User:Noko hill 03:28, 16 March 2009 (CEST) SoA should be removed as the primary skill to keep one alive, with it's increased casting time it'ss almost impossible to get it on before it ends. Munny 03:39, 4 June 2007 (CEST) SoA is no worse than healing breeze at this point. Shireensysop 03:40, 4 June 2007 (CEST) >.> no... it can still be kept up perpetually. It just can be interrupted now. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:44, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Thats what I meant. Shireensysop 03:48, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :Glyph of concentration?Melvnatic 15:26, 2 July 2007 (CEST) This honestly should have been a variant. Shireensysop 17:00, 2 July 2007 (CEST) :Yeah really. --NYC Elite 17:01, 2 July 2007 (CEST) This really stinks - whatever the reason is!--Looses 01:07, 10 July 2007 (CEST) What? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:14, 10 July 2007 (CEST) hee hee. i love this build. I personally like to bring shockwave and sliver armor. acutally, can i add shockwave to the variants?--Theupstandingbob 19:31, 3 September 2007 (CEST) How about bringing the mesmer skill Illusion of weakness at 0 illusion magic then healing so that you get a free heal at low health? 74.129.215.205 03:15, 15 September 2007 (CEST) This build is still very effective with 14 prot and 14 div with a +20% enchantments weapon. Just bring mantra of resolve in the open spot to block interupts. It is not the fastest killing buid out there but i still use it to solo all the jade brotherhood on hard mode. It can take the whole area as long as you only agro one group with a ritualist at a time(wich isn' a problem) The only draw back of this build is the lack of damage but slow and steady wins the race. -----Styx Where? Where would be a good place to farm easily with this build? Panda Man 06:00, 9 November 2007 (CET) :A good place to start is the Hydras outside Augury Rock. 55s can basically farm any area without enchant stripping, Diversion, or heavy degen with some modification. --71.229.204.25 06:05, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::After trying both the hydras north of Augury Rock and the trolls outside of Droknar's Forge, I have found that the more fun and quick farm is drok's. Jhgaylor 00:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Math I dont seriously think you can enchant boods SoA over 10.64 seconds... equaling in one's death when tanking too many oponents... you might be lucky, you might not be... in HM you are NOT lucky... im just saying 11sec + interrupts + 10.64sec max duration equals in a really un-survivable build... i'd stick to the gates of kryta monk to keep things in check for now... -mikrobx More damage reduction Shielding Hands? If you bring that too you can increase the hp.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'NewYears']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:05, 27 December 2007 (EST) :Wait, why are we wasting an extra skill slot to get the same effect? -- Armond Warblade 22:24, 28 December 2007 (EST) There's an optional slot... If you bring Shieldind Hands too, then you can increase the Health you have.--19px[[User:Fire Tock|'Holiday']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 11:48, 29 December 2007 (EST) :Put in damage. -- Armond Warblade 16:08, 29 December 2007 (EST) Can't maintain shielding hands, duration i set at 8 secs, with 50% longer enchants thats 12 secs with 16 recharge. during those 2 secs you'll get bashed with 150 hp.. though should be ok with 55 and some regen.Banok 20:03, 6 March 2008 (EST) :If fact you can User:Xtreme1ne/Build:Mo/any 145hp SoJ/PI that is how you do it. There is like 1/8 sec window where you can take damage but you have to take 11 hit in that span before you die. Read the discussion pages as well it helps understand (ingore the insults). Hands is the better way. 23:51, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Video this is a SoA build, Yet the video provided uses the other build...someone delete mmkay? (Naroya 13:40, 18 June 2008 (EDT)) Maelstrom? hmmm.... ok... So Quote "Ice Imps and Siege Ice Golems are good enemies to farm outside Ice Caves of Sorrow. " End-Quote. That's funny, I can't last 10 seconds because of Maelstrom... Tried Mantra of Resolve, energy management problems then... Ideas? [[User:Stokoe|From'Stokoe']] 20:59, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :It's really easy just move from the spot they cast it at. Also make sure you are at full energy before recasting protection spells. I am sure you guys know this already but you must cast spirit first before hands....everytime. I have farmed this area and cleared it. You can take mantra for it will help but as a challenge I have done it without. 23:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Spell Breaker/Move out of maelstrom?--Relyk 00:38, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::Move out of Maelstorm....as in hit "X" or "A" or "D" or "W" until your player takes about 2 steps until you are out of initial location "Hits foes adjacent to target's initial location". Move. In that area you need SoJ or Silver Armour. The real problem is when you get Ice Imps & Siege Ice Golems at the same time....still if you can cast less spells then you can survive longer. Hence only take hands and keep it up as long as possible. With some practice you can do it. Maelstorm has an ice drop that is displayed on the screen so when you see it don't cast spells. It hits the ground and makes a ring on the ground when it first hits. Move out of that ring and cast spells. 00:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) video? video on YT added to this topic is no longer active (user deleted account) Raptors? Is it possible to farm raptor hatchlings outside of Rata Sum? :with some variants yes you can--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC)